


Its You

by Magic_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Its a really good song honetly, Its you by colin huntley, Really romantic and i can just see Zen singing it, This is based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Writer/pseuds/Magic_Writer
Summary: You were like a angle straight out of his dreams, a marvelous being brought to life.





	

The after party was in full swing, models and actors littered the dance floor a few musicians were scattered around the room conversing with the other guest that has arrived. This wasnt your sort of thing by a long shot, but here you were on the arm of some obnoxious second rate male model. 

The fake smile plastered on your face was strained as his hand dipped lower down the curve of your back, for the fifth time that night you shoved it back in place. You had been talked into going to this abomination of a party by a few of your co-workers, they wanted to fawn over the new talent that had shown and hopefully hook up with some of the more famous ones to further their own fame.

Slipping away from date you walked back to the refreshment table in hopes of finding something stronger than the champagne that you had been sipping on. The only other thing available was an assortment of alcohol you found gross and a dark red wine. 

Reaching for the wine your hand bumped anothers, the long pale fingers ghosted across yours sending sparks up your arm. Peeking up at the male from the corner of your eye you weren’t all that surprised by his  obvious beauty. 

Long snow white hair was pulled in a low pony tail and thrown over is shoulder, smoldering ruby eyes gazed down on you from a flawless face, high cheek bones coupled with that delectable cupid’s bow mouth of his made him look like a fairytale prince come to life.

The handsome male cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow the corners of his mouth turned up in a smirk, his hand wrapped around yours  and made little movements urging you to turn to him, his smile was something else entirely as he looked at you.

“ You're something i’ve seen before, something familiar.” His brows scrunched together a hand trailed down your face cupping your jaw “ I swear i saw you in a dream I had last night, it’s like I dreamed you into life.” 

The giggles that escaped you made his eyes light up.

“There you even have the same perfect laugh and those same perfect eyes."

Grabbing both your hands he held them closed in his own,

“ My name is Zen and I’d like to get to know my dream girl a little more.”


End file.
